


Runs In The Family

by AndreaLyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's kind of nervous about his first kiss given his family's history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs In The Family

It's kind of weird, really, that Henry is so nervous. 

He thinks it's his family's fault. Actually, no. Scratch that. There's a whole book of fairy tales that says it's his family's fault. After all, his grandparents' kisses define true love, break curses, and are the stuff of stories. Emma's got magic and some pretty epic tales about love herself. Not to mention that even his Mom had a pretty big first kiss (once she'd finally managed to get around to telling him the story of the Stable Boy). So, Henry's sitting across from someone who he thinks might have been Wendy Darling (she's pretty hesitant to say and Henry's cool with that) and his palms are sweating copiously and he's telling himself to kiss her. 

He just has to kiss her. That's all. He has to forget all this stuff about true love and kiss her already.

In the end, she does it for him, stealing his first kiss with a sly grin. She presses a second peck to his cheek before she eases back. Henry's flushed and considering he's just past fourteen, this shouldn't be a big deal, but it is.

"Well? she asks, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the daylight. 

Henry nods enthusiastically as he pulls her in for number three, four, and five. It might not be true love, but what fourteen year old boy has ever let that stop him, before?


End file.
